Jeannie
Jeannie is a average teenage girl, babysitter and student who babysits George and Joan's Baby in the Tom and Jerry MGM shorts: Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers. She is voiced by Julie Bennett. She has appeared again on Tom and Jerry Tales in Babysitting Blues. Appearances *Touché, Pussy Cat! *Busy Buddies *Tot Watchers Appearance Jeannie's a fair-skinned blonde with hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue bow with her bangs hanging down. She also wears a pink blouse with a burgundy skirt and black slip-on shoes. Personality Jeannie's also not a very good babysitter, because while the baby's parents are out, she regularly relies on the telephone rather than doing her actual babysitting, and Tom and Jerry are shown to be better babysitters than she is. When the baby crawls out of his bed in Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers, Tom and Jerry both do their best to bring him back home and put him in bed, but Jeannie claims that the two were bothering the baby, and she'd hurt Tom with a broom. Despite her sub-standard babysitting skills, Jeannie's very kind and friendly and has many friends in high school. Her least favorite and weakest subject is apparently algebra, but she wants to do well in that particular class. In her final appearance, she eventually called the police so they can arrest Tom and Jerry whom they both claim to be "babynappers," until it was discovered that the baby started crawling out of the house, where she could eventually take the blame or not. Friends Jeannie has friends from high school, but only mentioned during dialogue on the telephone. Her friends include Mike, Gary and Jane. The Problem *Who spends much of her time talking on the phone to school friends about their dates and her own activities. Quotes *"Yes Ma'am." *"Good night." *"Hi it's Jeannie. yeah yeah ah no I'm babysitting oh no oh no really you mean Mike well." *"Oh huh? oh yes me oh gosh no suppose Gary saw me." *"Oh It's a swell sharp you all gonna see it yeah oh wait a minutle I'll check out the Baby" *"The baby's okay who? Jane she got her hair you mean in the back with bangs oh no." *"Scat you, cat! Go on scat!" *"Oh it's that darn cat bothering the baby. Oh he said call on monday." *"Oh just fine I have little trouble with Tom but the baby was an angel he was no trouble at all." *"Goodbye." *"Hi it's me? Jeannie. Oh no I'm babysitting for two hours oh hehehe he's silly oh oh I did yeah I have a date already oh no you kidding she woudn't do that." *"Scat you bad cat!" *"Hi it's me again. Oh no the baby's all right it's that cat after watch." *"Scat you cat!" *"All say it is. that cat keeps bothering the baby oh no he did really?" *"Gasp oh that's right I saw him in a drive in swell show kid huh?" *"Yeah it's that darn cat again yeah if I could get a passing grade in Algebra oh? I hate Algebra gosh whoever thought that stuff up?" *"I just turn my back for one teensy minute and she's oh and the baby was gone Oh please officer you must get that baby back you- there's a baby!" Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voiced by Julie Bennett Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:American Children